The Danger's
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: Teenage girl finds out that she was illegally adopted. How will she react when she finds out the truth of her adoption and learns the family secret.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

_*********Author's Note: Letting all of you know this is not my story. I'm posting it for a friend of mine. She does not have a fanfiction but she does have a wattpad. PM me if you want her name. Hope you all enjoy the story! :) *********_

Chapter 1: The Discovery

I was on a queen size bed with a deep, rich color gold with silver lining. The curtains that hung over the window was that same gold with silver linings on it. The walls were a gold color. Across from the wall was a fifty-inch flat screen mounted to the wall with a darken wooden dresser, that was a really reliable wood, meaning it wouldn't be like the cheap ones I'm use to and break when I open a drawer. The room is larger than a master bedroom would be in a regular home. Something about this house seems to be not be like other places but it is a new home. Doesn't every house feel like that? Maybe, but something still doesn't seem right about this place. My life hasn't been normal ever since I was a kid though. So maybe I'm being paranoid. I was getting tired, being up the last few hours, trying not to think about what has happened over five hours ago. I threw my shoes off and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. It took a couple of minutes to fall asleep but I finally fell asleep thinking of my two pointed teeth.

I was in a small messy bedroom. The bed was a wooden bunk bed with drawing of names and pictures since I was in elementary. All of the little pictures, words, or sentences had a meaning to them. Beside the bed was a t.v. tray being used as a nightstand. There was a lamp with a camera, an alarm clock, and trash covering the top from the night before to lazy to get up and throw it away. Beside the nightstand was an trash can that was tall and round. On the adjacent wall was the door then a wooden dresser that belong to my younger sister. She had written guys' names on it with a sharpie, and friend and I had written on it with nail polish when we were in middle school. On top of the dresser was a blue box with a dragon on top of it, a heart shape earing holder covered in earrings, perfume, and things we got from other states. Beside the dresser was another t.v. stand that was used for a table. This one had make up, hair applications and Vladimir Todd chronicles series. Beside that was a closet with the doors closed. On the left door was a mirror and in the mirror was me. I had on blue jeans and a white shirt that had a loose turtle neck that hung down over my chest. I had my purple glasses one. I was blind without them. I was holding a laminated piece of paper. It was a poster of a hot shirtless guy on the front. He had black pants on. He had blonde hair. I didn't know who he was. I pick it out because he is shirtless teenage boy that has abs. What girl wouldn't get this poster? I was about to put a thumb tack through it to stick it in the wall. when there was a light but firm knock on the door.

"What is it, Katie?" I yelled, laying down the poster on by bed and the tack on the dresser. Katie was six. She was still in the kindergarten. She keeps knocking on the door asking to play school with her but I told her I was busy with homework. When I got done I went to see if she was still wanting to play but she fell asleep so I started cleaning my room, then got bored with that and hung up posters. "Are you still wanting to play school?" I opened the door and saw that it was not Katie. It was a police officer.

"Hello, Miss. I am Officer Jones. I was asked to take you the police station to talk to you."

"Okay."

"I would like you to come with me."

"Lets go."

"Okay, let's go."

I was walking out my bedroom door when I felt a sharp pang in my mouth. "Excuse me a moment. I have to use the restroom." I hurried to the bathroom before I got to hear his response. I closed the door to the bathroom. It was a small bathroom, with a mirror to left when you walked in. There was a sink underneath the mirror. Behind the door there was a closet with a full mirror. When I opened my mouth to look at what was causing these problems theses past few days. I just never had the chance to look at it. It usually happened when I was in school. When I opened my mouth there was two long pointed teeth in front. I froze, wondering what were in my mouth. Then I tried to pull on them to see if they were real or I was just imagined them. I soon found out that was a bad idea. Not only did it hurt my mouth to pull on them, but my finger slipped and cut my finger. Blood started to gush out of the cut. I automatically put my finger up to my mouth and turned around and got a Band-Aid out of the cabinet behind the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom still wrapping the finger with the Band-Aid. Officer Jones looked at my finger and then looked away quickly. I saw something flicker behind his eyes. Concerned? No. He looked more like he was worried. Why would he be worried? It was gone as quickly as it came.

"Ready, Miss?"

"Uh, oh, yes. Sorry. Got distracted."

We headed towards the two police cars with there lights flashing. The neighbors were outside watching, waiting, I guess. Officer Jones put my in a back of a black and white cruiser. When he got back into the car he noticed I was playing with my teeth. I didn't notice that I was until he noticed me doing it. They were gone. "Is something wrong with your teeth, Miss?"

"No. I'm fine."

He put both his hands on the steering wheel and it pulled up the cuff of his uniform. He had a purple tattoo going around his wrist. The design was what looked random. He saw me looking at it and pulled his cuff back over it. "Cool tattoo."

"Uh, thanks."

"Did you pick it out for a reason or just at random, because it looks like it is a random design."

"Let's not talk until we get to the station."

"Okay, but it was only a question."

"Okay. I'll answer your question if you will tell me what was bothering you in your mouth and why you have a Band-Aid on your finger."

We didn't talk until we got there. Actually we didn't talk anytime after that. We got to the station. He held to door of the car and to the building and all the doors until we got to the small room in the back of the station. There was a metal table and two metal chairs on opposite sides of it. There was a mirror on one of the walls. Oh, great. I'm being watched. The door opened and a man walked through it and closed the door behind him.

"Please, have a seat."

"No, thank you. I watched enough shows that when a officer and suspect or victim are in room with a one-way mirror someone gets accused of a crime and it usually isn't the officer. And I'm pretty sure I'm not an officer, so your here to get me to confess something I didn't do."

"No, you didn't. This isn't about you. This is about your parents." He hesitated before saying parents.

"Why did you hesitate? Before saying 'parents'."

"I don't know where to start-"

"How about the beginning."

"Okay, the beginning, let's see, here. Well almost seventeen years we received a call from some young folks in the country saying that there babysitter has gone missing and upon further investigation they realized that their daughter was missing. We weren't able to find the babysitter, until lately. We found out that she had a couple of daughters of her own. Her daughter would be your age by now. And the missing child."

"You think that my mother kidnapped me. That doesn't prove anything. My mother could have been pregnant while she was babysitting and she got freaked and she could have called someone else and they could've taken her."

"Yes, but your mother cannot bear any children. I-"

"She gotten her tubes tied."

"No, she was born that way. Some woman cannot be able to bear children. Your mother is one of them."

"That makes you think I'm that missing child. My mother could have adopted me. Legally."

"Then you wouldn't mind having a test to see if you are the child?"

I walked towards him and gave him my right arm. "Go ahead." A woman in a white coat, a doctor coat, came in carrying a small box. She took out a syringe and a needle out . She drew some of my blood. When she gotten almost done I noticed a purple tattoo on her left arm. The one had the same design as Officer Jones, but not in a way. She finish and hurried out of the room.

"May I leave now?"

"Not until the test comes back, but we can put you in a more comfortable room if you would like."


	2. Chapter 2: The Family

Chapter 2: The Family

I heard a door closed softly and some hushed voices. I didn't moved. I was really tired. I heard another door open, closer. A few moments later I felt a cool hand against my forehead. I tried to stir but I couldn't move. My boy ached.

"She is so beautiful. Why would someone do such a thing to someone. Everyone deserves to have their child without being afraid they are going to come home with her child missing." It was a woman's voice. It was very lovely, even though it sounded like she was going to bust down crying.

"I know, I know. But we have her back now. They won't be able to take her. She's back home." Male. They both sounded young, really young. So not my birth parents. They would sound older, right? "Lets go before she wakes up."

I am awake but my body won't move. I drift off back to dreamless dream. When I wake it is dark outside. I am able to move again. I started moving towards the door when my mouth started aching again. After a minute or two the pain subsides, but the teeth are not going. I went back to the bed but I knocked something off the nightstand and made a noise. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" The male.

"Yea. I just bumped into the table."

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, I rather not."

The door opened and he was standing there. He has a black suit on with an orange tie with a gold tie pin. His hair was out of place. I sat on the bed looking in any direction that wasn't towards him. I didn't want him to see my fangs. He crosses the space between us and puts two fingers under my chin and face him. He did it really gentle, but firm. He used his other hand to move my top lip and he exposed my teeth. He saw the fangs and let go of me. He held out his hand to me.

"I can make the pain stop."

"How do you know there's pain?"

He shows me his mouth and there are two white pointed teeth. I stare at them and they fold back up and he smiles at me. "Come on, your mother is dying to meet you."

"What about my father?"

"I'm your father? Didn't Officer Jones or McCally tell you anything about us, or you?"

"No."

"Than he must have thought we should be the ones to tell you."

"But how are you my father, no offense, but your like what twenty something?"

"Vampires don't age, sweetheart."

Vampires? "But am I one?"

"Yes"

"I aged but I wasn't bitten or anything."

"No, but you were born unlike other vampires." He sat down on the bed next to me. "You see, a vampire changes when a human was drained of blood then the vampire would have to give a blood in returned. But you were born, like a human would be, so you are half human and half vampire. That make you stronger than other vampires. Probably not as strong as your brother since he been living with vampires and been feeding where you were lived on human food. That is why your fangs are coming out now. They are tired of living like a human. They want to be free and live as a vampire would, not cooped up with humans."

"Oh. I have a brother?" I wish I could ask reasonable question and not repeat what they say.

"Yes. They really didn't tell you anything. Yes, you have a twin brother. He misses you everyday."

I looked down and I notice that he had a tattoo around his wrist. I picked up his hand and started studied it. "Does that interest you?"

"Yes, I've noticed it on Officer Jones. He wouldn't say anything. And on the person that took my blood."

Panic. He looks panic. He has it in his eyes but not in his voice. "You have to be careful of who you tell. It is a symbol that you follow the Vampire Council. And they took blood?"

"Yes. To make sure I was who I was." What's wrong with them taking my blood?

"Lets go. Your mother is down stairs waiting, she won't stop bothering me about it. She can be a pa- Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Nothing. Talking to your mother."

"I didn't hear anything."

"We can speak to each other silently. Up here" He pointed to his head. 'It takes practice.'

"Did you say something after the thing talking in our heads?"

He laughed. "You are so cute. You have much to learn." We started down stairs to meet Mother. She was sitting on a white couch that was facing the opposite way of us. "Sophie, she is up and ready to meet you." I wouldn't say that exactly. She got up and turned around to face us. She stood there, looking at me. She had rich dark brown hair, darker than my own. She had blue eyes, very pretty woman. She was also in her twenties. I didn't see her move. She was around me, hugging me. I hugged her back. I felt another pair of arms go around me and a head rest against mine. We were like that silently, until the door open and close.

"Sorry, but I had some troubles with the car! Oh, what's going on here? Had some kind of fight, and now your making up...?" He started trailing off when he saw me. "Who's this?"

"Jaycee, this is your sister, Claire. Claire this is your brother Jaycee. J-"

"No. My sister was killed by... some evil people that don't like us."

"Jayc-"

"No. Don't. You know they did. And if she was really my sister, she wouldn't sme-." He stopped, clearly trying to find words. "You know what I was saying. Whoever you are. Go home. No good will come out of this. Your just making the hole bigger." I didn't see him leave, but I heard a door slam upstairs.

"That could have gone better. I'll go talk to him." My father said.

"No. I will. I always wanted a brother closer to my age. I want to." He look at mother, than look at me. "I don't think that a good idea."

"I'll be fine." Must have to do with the vampire thing.

I walked upstairs before they say anything else. I wasn't sure what room was his, so I went to all the rooms, to see if I could hear anything. The second floor had seven wooden doors in total. Three on each side the walls. One door at the very far end of the hall. Nothing on the second floor. I went to the door that was at the end of the hall and went up the second pair of stairs to the third level and put my ear to the first door on the left. The third floor looked like the second except for where the second door in the right would be is gone and left a blank wall. There was a soft rustle of papers in the room at the far back at the left. Across from the room I woke up in. I went to the room a stood there for awhile with my ear against it to make sure he was in there. I heard the papers ruffle again. I knocked softly at first than louder. "Go away." I knocked again. The door opened. He was standing there, leaning against he door frame. He had some blue jeans with a few holes in the knees. He had a plain black shirt. He had blue eyes, same as me, exactly the same. Brighter than mother's and father's.

"Can I come in?"

He looked me up and down and with a sigh he held the door open. I walked in and he sat on the bed. There was some papers that was stuffed under his pillow.

"So, do you want to talk?"

"About?"

"Anything. You seem... shaken up about your sister."

"You admitting your not her?"

"I didn't say that. All I know I was in my room putting up posters of hot guys and vamps when I was dragged to the police station and when they took some of my blood to test it to see who I was actually. They told me I was Claire Danger, a girl that went missing when she was little." I sighed. "Now I am sitting next to a boy on his bed, which would have gotten me killed before, and I have to wonder if this 'I am a vampire thing' is for real or someone is playing a trick on me. I'm trying to find out how these got in my mouth and how to get rid of them." I pointed at the sharp teeth in my mouth.

He reached over to his bed stand an grabbed a plain black bottle and to handed it to me "What's this?"

He looked over me at me "It will make them go away. For now."

"I want them gone forever!"

"That is not likely. You will get use to them. Sometimes you will thank them. They can get you out of trouble with...certain people"

"I have a feeling that it has to with murder."

"Not murder...threatening."

"SO, every time someone comes in and tries to harm me I threatening them? That's not right."

We just sat there in silence. "There are some people in this world that know about us. Some of them work for us and some of them tries to kill us. You never know which is which. The slayers will work as your friend, co-worker, or even just someone that walks past you on the street. You have to watch out around every corner."He picked up my hand, looked at it then looked the other one. "Some of vampires has a tattoo that will mark you as a vampire. Every one is required to wear one."

"I don't want one. I don't want any tattoos on my body."

"Okay, we don't have to put it on now but we have to put it on before you go before the council."

"When is that?"

"Whenever you break the law. Which shouldn't be long."

"You have no hope that I am a good girl and don't break the rules. I follow rules, thank you very much."

"No. I believe you follow the rules, but you are going to feed and when that happens your body will run on instinct and hunt. Biting a human is against the law."

"Oh, well, if things my way, I'll be... different than every one else and I won't need blood. I've gone almost eighteen yeas with out blood."

"Tell me, have ever cut your finger, lip, or anything else and stuck it in your mouth."

"No, not that I can't remember."

"Your fangs come out when your hungry or if you feel threatened, if you don't take them out yourself."

"Oh." I layed down on the bed. "Wait this morning I cut my finger on them when I was trying to yank them out to see how they were in there. I put my finger in my mouth."

"That would do it." He layed down next to me with his arms upon his head. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why?"

"Just trying to get to know my sister. And to see if I need to talk to somebody."

"Is someone threatening my boyfriend that doesn't exist yet?"

"No. Just want to have my sister safe and not get hurt."

"Oh."

We layed down next to each other for a while until I felt like I was being lifted. I couldn't bring myself to look at who was lifting me. "You are one weird vampire, you know that, Claire." I heard him chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack

_*********Author's Note: Hey, if anyone has any ideas or suggestings I'm open to them!**_

 _ **I know it's not the best but I'm trying. If you see anything wrong just let me know. Thanks.**_

 _ **And I fix and rewrote some thing from the chapters before. Sorry. Didn't make since when reread it so Sorry again. It should be better now. Also Sorry for the short chapter*********_

Chapter 3: The Attack

I woke up to the sun shining through the crack of the curtains. The room was different. Boyish. 'How did I get here?' I stood up, slowly, as my head was spinning confused. I walked around the room and remembered last night. Vampires. They must get alot of fun tricking people. Maybe they have their own t.v. show and I am the newest guest. I wouldn't be surprised if it was considering how big there house is. I walk out of the room and both sets of stairs. I noticed an arm hung over the arm. Probably Jaycee. I listened to see if anybody was up. I couldn't hear anyone, so I went back up both set of stairs to the room I woke up in the first night here. I look into the dresser. There were some jeans and grabbed a pair hoping they would be the right size and went to the closet. Wow. A walk in closet. Would be better if there actual clothes there. I put the jeans on and they were a little tight but it will do. Atleast just until I get home. I walked downstairs and started headed towards the door when someone jumped in front of me and push me to the wall. It was very uncomfortable since the attacker push me against the wall with coat rack. I look up to see a beautiful face with green eyes and blonde hair sticking every way.

"Don't think you can come in here and kill us. I won't allow it."


	4. Chapter 4: The Influencer

**_*******Author's Note: This is not all my inventions. I have friends helping me with the story.*******_**

Chapter 4: The Influencer

"Don't think you can come in here and kill us. I won't allow it."

I was standing and looking at the guy with broad shoulders in a black shirt with the sides slit and in blue jeans. He was leaning against wall, as if he was hold information something there. I looked at what he was looking and froze. The something he was holding was a girl a little shorter than him. She had long brown hair with the same bright blue eyes. The girl he was pushing against the wall was me.

"Shane, let her go."

"I won't let her try to destroy this family. We've have had enough of these people getting in here. I don't even know how she got here. We have the place protected. She must have broke the wards." His voice was filled with disgust. I took my chance.

My hand pulled at the back of the guy's -Shane?- shirt. He went flying across the air. I was immediately pulled back into my body. I fell to my knees, lightheaded. I noticed the guy came at me at a run. He was immediately stopped by a pair of arms going around him. "Stop. You are going to wake my parents. Calm down and I'll explain everything." Jaycee let go after Shane nodded his agreement. He stood between us, as waiting to push me away if I attacked.

"Shane. This is Claire. Claire, Shane." Shane froze, as if the name made him remember a memory that pained him.

"Claire?"

"Yes?" I felt needed. As if some one was inside me and need to be near me physically.

"Is this your sister. I just influenced your sister?"

"Y-" Jaycee started.

"You did not influence me to do anything. I wanted to attack you for attacking me first.

"He influence you not to move. Shane as a...power. He can influence your mind to do what he wants it to do."

"So he can push people out of there body's?"

"No. They just don't have control over there body."

"Well, when he influenced me, I saw myself and him outside if my body."

Both if them seem puzzled. "I don't know. Hey, don't tell mom and dad about it okay. They don't know what Shane is and if you tell them about this, they'll know about him."

"Okay." I started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to the family I came to. I have some loose ends." I walked out the door before they could stop me.


	5. Chapter 5: Caleb

Chapter 5: Caleb

When I got to the little white house so the middle of the small town, I walked and froze. The couches were turned upside down, the T.V's were one the ground cracked. I went to the kitchen the door to the right of the front door. The cupboards were open and everything was scattered across the ground with the the contents of each packaging on the counter, falling on the floor. The fridge and freezer was left open, empty. The rest of the house was a mess as well. All the mirrors were broken. I opened the laundry room to see the damage. There was a guy looking at the tipped washer.

"Hello." My voice was stronger than I expected. The guy whirled around and looked at me. Everything happened fast. He push me aside and headed for the door. Before I knew it, I was blocking the door. How did I get here so fast?

"Vampire!" The boy screamed. He pulled something out from behind him. The was long, silver with some engravings on it. One end had a handle and on the other side was pointed.

"So your going to tear my home apart and then stake me? That doesn't seem to be very polite. You could at least offer to clean the mess up."

"This is your house? I was told this belonged to a human couple that haven't been heard from in a while. And I didn't make this mess. It was like this when I got here."

"My parents are human. I only learned that I was a vampire, like two days ago."

"So you were just changed?"

"No. What my birth father said was that I was born like this."

He froze. "Your family is the Danger's is it?"

"Yes? You know them?"

"Yes. They...uh...took my brother, Shane."

I bust out laughing. "Your brother is Shane? Sorry, I should know that. Both of you like to try to kill me before even knowing who I am."

"You know Shane. He attacked you? Maybe he is turning to the good side. My boss will be happy with that." He started mutter about whatever he was talking about. Then I heard him say something that caught my attention.

"Nick? What about him?" My mind was racing.

"Like I'll tell you. You'll just go tell your family about it. Why would I risk my kind to just fill you curious mind."

"Nick Turner is my best friend. I want to know if he is in trouble." Nick in trouble. Gotta help him, No matter the cost. His family won't be able to cope with him gone. "If he is in trouble, we gotta help him. He already lost his sister. His parents won't be able to handle with him being gone."

"He told you about Luci? He won't tell the Slayer Society about her."

"The Slayer Society?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Travel

**_*******Author's Note: How do you guys like the cliff hangers? I'm trying to get as many updates I can. The story has taken an unexpected twist. I didn't plan for half of this stuff to happen. When I planned it, it was a totally different plot. I think it's better this way. More suspense. Sorry this chapter doesn't have a really lit if things going on but I needed it for the next chapter. Again sorry for short chapter.*******_**

Chapter 6: The Travel

I was walking towards an old building. The bright red bricks were now a greenish color falling down. Caleb - the boy that I found inside my laundry room - was leading me there. "How should I trust you that your leading me to your little friends that can help. I should I know you didn't do something to him and now your going to kill me off because I found you out?"

"I guess you have to use your instincts. Run or stay. Does not make a difference to me." I really hope she trustes me. Please trust me.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, it was probably just the wind." I don't think the wind was the one that told me to trust it. Weird.

We went inside of the crumbly building. We followed a dark pathway. Caleb turn a sharp right and caught me off guard. I followed him a few moments later. When I walked in, Caleb was no where to be seen. I heard a movement behind me, but I was to late. I heard a faint 'I'm sorry' before something stabbed into the back of my neck.


	7. Chapter 7: Chuck

Chapter 7: Chuck

 **Caleb POF:**

Claire was laying in the bed that I put her in after I knocked her out. I didn't want to but I couldn't have her remember the way to the office. She is going to hate me. She won't li-No. Stop thinking like that. She is a vampire. I'm going to take her to the office and Chuck will rid her of this world. We cannot have another vampire like Jaycee.

She is going to be sleeping for the next twelve hours, that's how long the serum that I the slayers made to knock out vampires who we need to question. It's three am. Good. Better to do this while No one else is awake.

I got to Chuck's office. It was a small office, but it is the biggest office since he is in charge. I don't have an office. I'm glad. I would rather be in the field and kill the vamps. The people here is to find where the vamps could be and move the teenager's Parents around where we are needed.

I walked in to Chuck's office and sat down in the chair across from Chuck. He was in a big black swiftly chair. His back was to me. He was talking on the phone.

"Mr. Well, I'm your loss. Mr. Josh Well died way to soon. I hope the police would be able to find the killer. If you need anything - anything at all, just tell us. Were would do our best to deliver it." Chuck was a quiet for a while. I couldn't hear the other end of the line. I can't believe Josh is dead. It's been a week since that vampire killed him. "There is No reason to thank me. I will see what I can do." Chuck turned around and put the phone on the hook.

"Mr. Willow. I told you I didn't want you here. You need to be home grieving."

"I found someone's house destroyed. It was a human place. I knew the owners. I couldn't find anything that a vampire was in there. The only vampire that was there is when I was checking out the place and a vampire came in behind me."

"Did you take care of the body."

"Uh. She's not dead. S-"

"What! You let a vampire live! Maybe this loss of yours has gotten to your head. It should have wanted you to kill all vampires! Not save them!"

"She made a claim. And if her claim is correct then we won't. We won't be able to kill her."

"What claim?"

"She says Jaycee is her biological sister."


	8. Chapter 8: Officer Jones

Chapter 8: Officer Jones

 **Claire POF:**

I woke up just enough to see Caleb walking out the door of the bedroom. If you think I'm going to trust you again, you're wrong. I got up and followed him out to see which way he went and retrace my steps back to my house. The house I lived before all this came up.

When I got there, I called the police, silently hoping it's not the officer that picked me up. Dad seemed to be iffy around them. When the officer got here, I told them that I just got here and found it this way. The officer was officer Dole, as far as I can see, he didn't have a tattoos on his wrist.

"Well, let's go inside. I need to see the damage." He started to head towards the door.

"Officer Dole, I don't know where my family is. The last time I saw my sisters is a couple of days ago. Officer Jones was giving them a... ride."

"Officer Jones?" I didn't like his tone.

"Yes? What about him. Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine." He smiled what looked like it was forced. His voice was a false cheeriness.

"I want to know! Something is up."

"I assure you. Nothing it wrong. Officer Jones. Just took them to where he needed them. I was just surprised that it was officer Jones. He called in sick." I still didn't believe him. I was staring at him, wishing to know what is wrong. The next thing I knew I was walking to the front door. Something not right. We can't go in. Not until I know. I stopped walking. Where was officer Dole? I turned to see where he is and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was looking at myself. I had a face that I was about to murder someone. The thing that surprised me was my with was slightly open. You can see some of my teeth out. Wait that's not right. I looked closer. They were my fangs. If I'm there then how am I here? I looked down and I saw older, male hands. There was a simple gold band on my left hand. No, on officer Dole's hand.

How do I get back to my body-no. This could a good thing. I can figure out where my family is.

"Where is officer Jones?" I heard my self away. Now how do I get him to answer the truth. Come on! Out with the truth!

"No one knows. We haven't heard from him. He took your sisters as hostages. No one knows what he wants for them. He won't respond."

He took my sisters! How dare he. He will pay for this. During my little rant, I came back to my body. After I was released from officer Dole's body, I saw him fall to the ground. I reach over. I checked for a pulse. I found one but really weak. I put him in his car and headed to my new home.


	9. Chapter 9: Healing And Breaking

Chapter 9: Healing And Breaking

We were standing over officer Dole while my parents were questioning me.

"What exactly happened."

"Well, I'm not sure. One thing I knew you was wishing time know what happened about Katie and Brit and next I knew I was in his body. He said something about officer Jones that didn't seem right and I told him to tell me the truth. I was back in my body, then he fell down. Then I can straight here. I didn't think the hospital would believe me if I told them." I stopped for a second. "Is he going to be okay? I didn't kill him, did I?"

"No. He body just had troubles keeping up. He will be fine." He did sound to positive.

"Hey, what's up? Wow. Who is the dead dude?" Shane came bouncing up next to me.

"He's not dead!" I was crying. I ran up to my room. I kept pacing back and forth. Caleb was right. Vampires shouldn't exist. All they do is kill, intentionally or not. They still do. I did.

I killed officer Dole.

What do I tell his wife? Or his kids?

Who else am I going to kill?


	10. Chapter 10: To Kill Or Not To Kill

Chapter 10: To Kill Or Not To Kill

After climbing out the my window, I went to the old building that Caleb took me to. He wasn't back yet, so I waiting in the bed he left me. He came back a couple hours later. When he came back, he seem surprised.

"How, are you awake? It's been less than four hours. Your still suppose to be sleeping. How did you overcome the serum?" He seemed to be getting mad. Good.

"I don't know. I woke up when your were heading out the door. One question though. Why did you knock me out?" I was getting upset now. That was never a good thing. Calm down, Claire. You don't want another episode, now, do you?

"I had to speak with someone. Something not for your ears to hear." She couldn't know. She couldn't have followed me. She couldn't know about the meeting with Chuck. She couldn't know that were planning to kill her.

"Do you know if Nick is still alive?"

"Yes. I know he is. I would have been told if he was dead."

"Then we need to find them. Then we are going find my sisters. Then I'll go with you to your Slayer Society. And you can do with me what ever you please. Just make sure I am taken out if the world for good."

"What- "

"Don't try to deny it. You were. I... uh...can kinda of read your mind. It just happens at sometimes. I don't know when or how. I can't control it."

"Hey, it's fine. I knew there are some vamps that have that kind of power. But answer me this. Why do you want to die?"

"Earlier I... killed some one." He tensed up. "I didn't mean to. All I wanted to know was where my sisters were and next I knew, I was in his body. When I went back to my body, he collapsed. My dad has him. He doesn't sound like he is sure he is going to make it." I was crying.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Even if he can't make it, your family changes humans that can't survive in human form. I know this. Personally. My uncle. He was very sick. Pancreatic cancer. He was in his last stage. Your dad came in and offered to take the cancer away." He went silent. After a while, he put his arms around me and I put my head on chest. I sat up to look at him.

When I look at him, he started to lean in. After a moment of hesitation, he mouth was in mine. My hands went around his neck. It was soft at first, then he deepened the kiss.

 _ *********Author's Note: Did everyone like the ending? Do you think Caleb will regret it? Any idea you can comment or send me a message. I'll love to hear your feedback. *********_


	11. Chapter 11: The Escape

Chapter 11: The Escape

I was walking home, slowly. I still have the feeling of Caleb holding me. He held me and let me cry. After I was done crying, we just layed there. We talked about us, just things to get to know each other. We kissed more that night. I got inside my house and has soon I closed the door there were two people standing over me.

"Where did you go? If you think you can climb out the window and get away with it, you are wrong." Crap. I went my out the window.

"I just needed some air. I was going insane here!" I walked past my parents And into the room that officer Dole was in. Where is he? "Where is he?"

"We put him in a home. He woke up. But he lost his memory. He has to learn life over."

"No. No!" I sat down on the white couch and started crying. I, Claire, if you ever feel like your down and just need a hug, I'm here for you. Don't be afraid to ask. I l... Caleb's words came back to me. I need that hug. I got up. I walked up to my room. I walked to my window and climb down again and started walking.

They said I wouldn't be able to get out that window again. I showed them.


	12. Chapter 12: The Treehouse

Chapter 12: The Treehouse

 _ *********Author's Note: Okay guys. This chapter might not be as good, just written it once and it deleted it. On it's own. I am so mad. Had the whole thing written. So any ways, here it is.*********_

I tried to retrace my steps. I couldn't did my way back to the crumbly building. I took a walk to clear my head. Half an hour later I found myself in the forest. Why was there a forest in the middle of the city? I tried going back the way I came but found myself going deeper into the forest. I turned to where it seemed to get thinner. I came across a treehouse. I walked up the wooden steps. I found myself in the living room with the most expensive furniture there is. It was a black cloth with small black flowers on it. They looked 3D. I went to the couch and felt it. The flowers were there. They where sewn from a very talented person. There were no pictures. The room seemed empty with out them. There was a door on the left. When I went in, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were a stove, fridge, counter with a sink, cupboards. How can this tree house hold all this stuff? I went up the stairs to the second level. There were four doors. Two on each side. Everything was wood. The first door on the right was the bathroom. It was installed with everything a modern bathroom would have, including a toilet. The first door on the left was an empty room, as well as the last door on the left. The last door on the right had a bed that had been recently used. The blankets were pulled up but not all the way. There was a wooden dresser across from it and a wooden nightstand on the left side. On the nighttime was a single picture frame with a picture. The picture was of three young children. Around seven or eight. The were two identical twins boys putting their arms around a girl in the middle. The boys were blondes. The picture. Showed both boys with green eyes. The girl had brown hair and the brightest blue eyes. I picked up the picture and I was no longer in the bedroom.

I was sitting on a log that we brought up to carve into out couch. We brought up a lot if wood, to carve everything out of. I was getting very angry at the two identical jerks. They think they know everything. "Listen to me, it won't work. I didn't get to finish it! It's not strong enough!"

"Listen to us, Bear. It will work. I promise."

I stormed out of the living room and into the unfinished bathroom. We brought up a bucket of water up here when we first got up here, like we do all the time. I rinsed my face with the cold water. Breeeeak! Thump! I went back down the stairs, to where the boys were, which were in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw the huge hole. "I told you it wouldn't work. If you break any of my stuff, I will hunt you both down."

"You wouldn't do that, Bear, you love us to much."

I flashed my fangs at him and took a step towards him. He took a step back - a step back k into the hole. I tried to catch him, but I was too late. He fell. When I looked down, I saw he fell gracefully on his feet -on top of the fridge the was right side up.

"Both of you are stupid jerks. Now both of you, fix my floor and get back to work. The boy that was still in the house started to get to work. "You, too, Shane!"

I was back in the bedroom holding the picture. I set it back down and sat down on the bed. I couldn't believe it.

The two identical twins were Shane and Caleb. And the girl was me.

All three of us knew I was a vampire as a kid.


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

Chapter 13: Memories

I had just set out to not believe what ever happened did not happen when a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around quickly. I took ahold of the arm that was put on me and bent it behind their back. The person had a leather strap around his body the held different kinds of weapons. There were two longer swords. They were really skinny but looked sharp. There were smaller swords that were tucked in near the bottom. He had vials filled with different colored liquid looking stuff along the rest of the way. The person had another weapon tucked into his waist band of his jeans. I grabbed it out of his pants. The weapon was really sharp. It was smooth all the way to the tip. The tip was bent in four different ways. And we can make the tip bent so the enemy can't pull it out and heal as fast. I shook the voice of a little girl out of my head. I put the weapon to the neck of the person that belonged to the arm. This as happened within a second.

"Who are you?" I asked him as I looked at him in the mirror. He had hair as black as night. I went right above his eyes. His purple eyes. I about released him from shock, but caught myself. I turned him around and pushed himself on the ground, getting on him and placing the dagger in his heart.

I found her by the river, crying her eyes out. She was around the age two. Why would someone leave a two year old out here by themselves? I went up to the child, making my presence known.

"Hey, now. It's okay. Why are you crying?"

"Wow, your eyes! They are so beautiful. How do you have purple eyes?" The little girl asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Here, let's make a deal. An answer for an answer. You tell me why your crying and I'll tell you about my eyes?" I looked at the girl. Her messy brown hair was in her face. She seemed to have troubles keeping it out of her face. When the last time she brushed it? "Sound fair to you?"

She shook her head. "I found out the my parents lied to me. They said I was adopted and that I wasn't human. That's why the pain in my mouth and throat won't go away until I drink some dark red drink. But it didn't even smell good! They wouldn't even tell me what it is. They just said I would like it!"

"Oh, maybe they did it because they love-"

"No! They don't love me."

"What makes you say that?"

"They told me they only took me so when I come of age that they would have the power to take over the council! Whatever that is." I was getting up to walk away to. "Hey wait! What about our deal?"

I froze. "Oh, yea. My eyes. I'm a very special person. My eyes are purple because they can mark me as something special. I can't tell you exactly what I am. But I can tell you when you do come of age I will come and find you. I will tell you then. But only when you come of age.

"When will that be?"

"Here, take this necklace and keep it on and hidden. And you'll know when I'm around." I handed her my necklace. My family crested necklace.

What have I just done? I just murdered him! What if I can get into trouble with his kind? I went to the black hair purple hair guy on the ground. I grabbed the the handle of the dagger and gently pulled. A hand came and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't. You'll make it worse." He started coughing. He had blood coming out of his mouth. "Damn. That hurts. I didn't think a two year old girl I met crying would cause me so much trouble. And pain."

"In my defense, you snuck up behind me." I got up and started looking around. I open the drawer of the dresser. Something was glowing out of the back of the drawer was a necklace. It was glowing. In the middle was a person with wings. White pure wings. The same one that the guy gave me when I was two.

 _ *********Author's Note: Sorry guy! I haven't been able to write. But I promise I'll keep it updated now. I'm gonna try weekly but I can't promise any thing. I'll try my best though! Any questions I'll try to keep you answer. But I won't give out anything about what comes after if what I posted. I'm not even sure what's gonna happen. But I have a lot of plans for this. Some things happened awhile I was away I'm gonna try to fit it in because it fits in with the story. No I'm not saying this is all of this is real but things happen. And yes a little spoil alert. I believe in a God and a devil and it's gonna show up. I'm religious and it's coming in the book. No. I don't believe there are vampires or any other 'mythical' creatures out there so if there's anybody out there drinking blood cause you think your a vampire or any other kind of stuff like that. Stop. For all humanity. They aren't real and you aren't any. Sorry to burst your bubble.*********_


	14. Chapter 14: Mate

Chapter 14: Mate

"But your so warm. Why can't you just warm my frozen heart? Your the only one my heart longs for."

"I'm hungry. Caleb? Will you make me food?"

"We already have food here."

"I don't want any of these."

"Okay. I will be back."

Caleb got up and headed to the kitchen. We were out his house. He invited me to watch a movie. I felt something on my chest. When I picked up the necklace the purple eyed guy gave me, I heard his voice. 'Claire. When you are ready to mate, you would know. Don't rush things. When you are ready you would know. Trust your instincts. Don't ever follow anything but that. It comes from you'd heart. Follow your heart.'

I dropped the necklace and put it in my shirt as soon as Caleb got back. Good. He hiding seen anything. "Got some pizza. H-"

"Thanks! I love pizza!"

He handed me the pizza and sat down next to me. Closer then he was and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh, Caleb? What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here watching a movie with my girlfriend."

I gagged on the pizza I just put in my mouth. "Your what?"

"Girlfriend." He removed his arm and moved away. He looked hurt. "I thought you were. We...kissed. A lot. So I figured..."

"Oh, Caleb. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just want to be friends? I didn't know that this was a date. I thought it was just as friends."

"No, it's cool. We are just friends."

We heard a door close. "Caleb is your girlfriend still here?" My cheeks got really red.

"Yea. My friend is here but we aren't dating."

"I thought you guys were? Where are you guys?"

"Living room. And no. It was a miscommunication. We weren't on the same level."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, still introduce us. There she is."

"Hello. I'm Claire Danger. Nice to meet you."

"Are you related to a Jaycee Danger?"

"Yes. He is my twin."

"Out of my house! I don't want anybody with that blood in my house. Or around my only son! Stay away from this house, our family, and our son!"

"Mom-"

"Caleb. Don't. I got to get going anyway. See you."

"No you won't." His mother said.

"If you think you can scare me off. You are wrong. You won't. If I can survive to you killing my uncle then I can survive you. Oh wait your secret is out. Have fun trying to explain to you slayer son how you become of a vampire. Now I know why Shane was more away from you. It's because you couldn't play your mind games on him nor does it to me or my brother. So stay away from my family and my house." I walked, ran, home. Into the house. Up to Jaycee room. I knocked repeatedly until a strong, firm, warm hand grabbed mine.

"Calm down. Your vampire strength is coming in."

I looked up into a green eyes. My body was getting a really warm feeling. I couldn't feel my feet. Why is everything moving? Oh wait they stopped. I was in someone's arms. Shane.

"Jay. Over here. Claire has fainted." He set me on the bed.

"I'm fine now." I tried to sit up. But I couldn't.

Jaycee came up. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She just fainted."

Jaycee put his arm on my arm. Then he pulled out the necklace. He held it for a secondary me then dropped it. He started laughing. Like really loud laughing. "Oh. This is so not happening. Your not aloud to have him. Shane do you like my sister?"

"What? No!" Why the fuck did he ask me that. Is it that obvious? I like her since we were little.

"You liar. You forget that I can read your mind!"

"Good I am not the only one then."

"What?"

"I'm not the only one that can reads minds."

"Oh. Hey you two do realize that she has mated with you right?"

"Damn. I wish I knew it wasn't going to be painful. I would have stuck with dating."

"So you wouldn't want to be mates with me?"

" I didn't say that..."

"Oh. Now does that mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

"You have weird ways of asking girls out. See ya. I'm out of here."

"Maybe I'll go get Caleb to be my new friend since you got all buddy buddy with my sister."

"I wouldn't do that. Caleb mother is pissed. Especially when I called her out in front of her son and husband."

"Called her out on what exactly?"

"Killing some dude I told her was my uncle. Drinking and driving. She was thinking it when she walked in."

"Okay, th-"

"And being a vampire."

"What! Oh Caleb would tear her apart. We have to get over there. Shane you have to influence him-"

"No."

"She's your mother."

"No. She deserves what ever she gets. And it's probably already over."

While they were arguing, I picked up the phone on the bed and called Caleb.

"What the fuck do you want motherfucker?"

"Caleb, it's me."

"Claire?"

"Who is my girlfriend talking to? It's better not be the Caleb that I'm thinking of." Sane came up and put his arms around my waist.

"It's your brother."

"Girlfriend. Is that why you turned me down?" The phone was grabbed out of my hands.

"Yes. I'm her fucking boyfriend get over it Caleb. Every girl you find out that is a vampire, you try to mess with their minds. You kill every single one of them."

"What!" That bastard.

 _ *********Author's Note:Got another chapter done in the same night! Yay me! But I'm going to bed now. Night everyone. Oh and purple eye guy will be back. Have you figured out who he is yet? I don't think I have out any hints but some may figure it out! Hint the necklace. We will find out soon! *********_


	15. Chapter 15: Flashback

Chapter 15: Flashback

Caleb and Shane was walking beside me. We were walking to the woods to go to our treehouse that we just finished. We just had to make it feel like home. We finally got the pictures off our camera and into picture frames. Just the three of us.

We got to the treehouse. It's a lot bigger then we planned. It was suppose to be a regular treehouse size, but instead it was bigger then an average house. It had stairs leading to the front door. It pretty much was a house. It has a kitchen, living room, bathroom, with running water, bedrooms, for us and guest. That is if we even did have any. We have plans to not tell anyone about it. It is our secret hideout. It's made with wood but the tricky part was figuring out the wood to hold everything. It just took a little bit of -

Footsteps. "Wait up. There's someone following. Try the handle pretend it's lock and you can't get in. Make it look like we're breaking and entering. Break a window if you have to. We can fix it. But there is someone out there. I can hear them. About a mile away." The foot steps slowed. "It's not human. Wait. I smell human. But there foot prints were a lot faster a human could possibly go. Oh. Crap. Get in the house now. Don't brake a window. A vampire is hunting. Go inside. Now!"

I headed towards the footsteps. The foot prints stopped dead in the middle of a clearing. I stopped outside of the clearing.

"Some one! Help!"

"No! Let go of her!"

I ran to the sound of the voices. There was a man of blonde hair. His back was to me. He turned around and he had something in his hands. No. Someone. He had a brown haired girl. She was very pretty. "Do you want some? There is enough for both."

"No! Ah."

I walked over to see who the other guy was. No. This couldn't be possible. That murderous vampire. He has killed a girl and now he is going to kill Caleb. He won't get away with this. "Yea. I love some. But how?"

"Haha. What do you mean how? Have you never fed?"

"Yes. But I had mine in a cup? Isn't that how all of us drink? From a cup?"

"Haha." His laugh was getting annoying. Caleb is on the ground shocked. "No. Sweetheart. No one does. Well except you. Why do you drink a cup?"

"Well, papa said that's the way it's done. That it's not polite and we shouldn't drink from people and

take blood that is unwillingly."

"Don't worry, little one. She will be willing."

"She doesn't look willing."

"Of course she is. She just doesn't know it." We sat in silence while I was thinking of how to do it. "Do you want to go first?"

"No. Neither one of you will touch her! Your both killers. I can't believe I trusted you! " he looked right at me, trying to see my reaction. To bad I didn't have one. "You told me you would never bite a human willingly or not. But you're a liar. I see that now."

I got it!

The girl was standing there, debating if she was going to eat. Why is it taking her so long? Maybe since it's her first and she was taught not to.

I dropped the girl. I got on my hands and knees while the girl walked towards me slowly.

"I want to go first." She went to the girl and check her pulse. Why she just didn't listen to it I had no idea. But next thing I know she was was swinging her arm towards me with a sharp piece of wood. I just sat there. I need to move. Why can't I move? The girl fell down. No she was push. Someone was on top of her.

Someone was holding me down. I'm not strong enough. I lost my control over the first vampire. I need to calm down.

"Billy. Thanks for your help. She is quite strong. She took over my body. She is the first that was able to do that. But it took her awhile and now she lost her energy to do it again. She looks hungry. Hold her down.

"What are you? You guys are all freaks!" The girl woke up. She needs to keep quiet. The first vampire went to her and turned her head slowly. I couldn't move my eyes away. I was trying so hard.

"A vampire isn't suppose to save humans. It doesn't work that way."

I was released from his control. I was now in my own control for a split of a second. I kick the vampire off of me. I grabbed the stake off he ground where I dropped it. I put it in the heart of the second. I went for the first. He kicked me. I hit a tree. I went to kick him but he counterattacked. He was on top of me. Holding my hands over my head with one of his. He was inside me head again. " You are one strong vampire. I'm going to let you know now. You are going to join my group. But don't worry. You'll like it. You'll like i-" his face fell along with his control. He fell on top of me. I pushed him off. He fell on his side. I stood up. He had a wooden stake in his back. There was a design on it that belongs to one person. Caleb. I looked over and he was cradling the girls head. I went over to her. Her eyes were left open. I closed them. No. He couldn't have. No. It's not going to end like this but can't. I took her wrist and bit her. Caleb tried to stop me but he wasn't strong enough. I drained the girl of her blood. I dropped her arm. I put my wrist up to my mouth and cut my wrist and made a fist. I put my wrist up to the girls mouth. The blood pooled in her mouth and slowly drained down her throat. I sat back and watch. There is nothing else I can do for her.

 **Two hours later**

"What the hell were you thinking? She's dead. Still is dead." Caleb started screaming at me. "There is nothing that can bring her back!" So why in the hell should I calm down?"

"Because when she wakes up she is going to be needing blood. And if your not calm then you won't leave or if you do leave without being calm, your going to raise suspicion. You think there was just the two of them? Some vampires run alone or in groups. The least they have are four. One for each direction so they don't get trapped. There were two so that means there are at least two more there. Maybe more. And they are going to be wanting blood." I'm trying my best to calm him down.

"First of all, what do you mean 'when she wakes up'? And second, how do you know if there are more."

"I changed her, Caleb."

"You what!"

I heard a groan in the back ground. "She's up. You have to go. She going to need to be fed." I tried to push him out the door. He didn't make it. A brown hair girl had him by the throat.

 _ *********Author's Notes:Sorry this is late guys! Starting the next chapter now.**_ _ **Btw, this was a flash back of when they were younger. Sorta explains they story of how Caleb became how he is with vampires. Who is this brown haired girl? Maybe we will find out in this next chapter. Why was Caleb so protective over the girl? Why did Caleb get there before her? And where did Shane go? ****_ *****


	16. Chapter 16: Visions

Chapter 16: Visions

I went down stairs to get some breakfast. I grabbed a black bottle from the fridge. I headed towards the door.

"Jaycee."

Ah crap. "Yes, father?"

"Where are you going? Your mother and sister and I are going to be getting know each other. I want you to come. We talked about this."

"I'll be back later. I'll talk to Claire and get to know more about her then. I'm going out with Henry. We made plans two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, son, but today is family day. Your mother and I have been gone, out for business, but we're back now and we want to make up time."

"Dad, we have all of eternity. Must we live in the moment?" I walk out at the door. I went to to my car and drove to Henry's. I was climbing out the door when me vision went blurry. I tried calling out for help. I got drowsy and I couldn't speak. My vision went black and I fell into unconscious.

I saw a girl, brown hair and her eyes are the bluest I have only seen on one other person. The only person that has them that's not me, is my twin sister Claire. She was surround by humans. She looked right at them. One of the people stepped out from the crowd. He had an air of authority, with brown hair and a posed that said to try to fight him and nothing will take him down. But that's not what caught my eye. What did was what was in his hand- a long silver dagger. There was some kind of liquid dripping off of it. I can smell the smell it. It was very strong, already effecting my senses- dragon blood. Claire doesn't seem to be effected by it.

"Are you coming or not the man said, very roughly. What's going on?

"How can I be sure you will leave them alone?" Claire said. What's seriously going on now?

I take a step closer. "Hey! Leave her alone!" They don't hear me. How can they not? I'm screaming. I walk to the guy talking to Claire. I went to turn him around and punch him but that never happened. Instead my hand went through his shoulder. What the hell? I went to try again but the same thing happened. I walked over to Claire and tried to get away. I thought that the same thing happened but she as solid. So I went to get her away from the guy.

"I would do that if I were you."

I spun around and saw a guy on the outskirt of the crowd. What shouldn't Claire be doing? He he was bout the same height as me, he was skinny, thin as a twig. He clothes were rags it together.

"Did you hear me, boy?"

Boy? "You can see me?"

"We are in the same dimension so yeah. I can. But if you try to change the future in the future then you'll hurt her. I don't know why you can feel her. But you can't change it here. If you do, it has to be in the time dimension."

"What?"

"You're in a different dimension were you can see the future. I guess this is your first one. When you wake up, ask for Billy."

And he's gone. Just vanished into thin air. I turn around and saw that Claire and the humans were fighting. I couldn't do anything but watch. Someone grabbed Claire from behind and the leader, the guy that was talking to her before with the dagger, walked up to her and put the dagger through her heart. "No!" I screamed. But it was to late. I black out.


	17. Chapter 17: And The Visions Start

Chapter 17: And The Visions Start

Why the fuck would he want to be with her.

She is ugly as fuck.

Would would either of them want to be with that skank of a bitch.

Why would the god Shane even be sparing her looks, when he could be with us.

"Hey, the group of girls over there is wanting your attention. They don't want you with this skank of a bitch."

Shane glanced over to the group of girls by the dresses. When he did that, the girls flipped their hair, obviously flirting. "Well, I don't think I'm with them, so I can't be with a skank."

"They meant me."

"You're not."

"I know I'm against killing anyone, but that group is tempting me to make it an exception."

"And I am here, so that won't do." Even though I'll enjoy it.

"Then if you would enjoy it, not let me?"

"Because killing is wrong. And those...girls are just some hormones crazy girls that don't even matter. It won't be worth it."

"It be worth it if I won't have this huge headache that's their causing."

"Let's just get this over with so we can get out of here, please. Just ignore them. Kick them out of your mind."

"And that's possible how?"

"By closing your mind off from them. If you turned it on, then you can turn it off."

"But I never 'turned it on'."

"How is that possible? Don't you have to focused to get into their minds?"

"And now would I want to be in the minds of sluts that think if nothing but ripping your clothes off to shreds and have wild sex? Like I want to see your naked ass, no offense, making out with them" the image of it is coming as clear as day."

"You wouldn't want to see me naked? Huh? I am your boyfriend after all." He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around me. I like this feeling.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I was in a room. I had my chains around my arms, legs and neck. The chains were connected to the calls. Three of the walls were made out of concrete. The fourth walls was a wall of bars going in all directions, making a wall. The group of girls came in. "You will pay to take his attention away from us." They started beating me. At one point I started to bleed. They kept going, after me asking them several times to stop. Awhile later, a new voice spoke. A male. "That's enough."

He walked in. He was dressed a royal would back in the old times. He walked with authority.

"Yes master." The girls said in unison.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Well, she-" they started in unison. He held up a hand.

"Patricia, I want you to tell me why she is chained in my basement while being beaten to death."

"Yes master." The red head, Patricia, said. "She was talking to our boy. You said he was ours to do as we wish. She was taking his attention away. We didn't want the competition."

"I see." He walked around me. "What makes you special to this boy that I have given them as a gift, sweetie?" He was standing in front of me, stroking my face.

"Touch me again and I will kill you."

"You will? How will you get out of the chains that my children have put you in? You cannot escape, weak human. I may not let them finish, I may take you to be mine. Now the question is to make you one of my children or my wife? You are so beautiful, that I wish for you to be my wife, but my other children here have been working so hard to become my wife. It wouldn't be fair to just throw you in and you get there before them."

"I will be neither your wife nor child!"

My head turned sharply to the right, with my cheek burning. I'm pretty sure I will have an hand print of his on my cheek. When I looked at him, he was bearing his teeth. But that's not what freaked me out. It was the pair of fangs that was sitting in his mouth. "Yes, dear, vampire exist. Now you're going to become one.

I woke up in pain. I started to scream, loudly. Someone gripped my arms. I grabbed the arm and started to bend it. Some one grabbed me and made me drop the other on. "-lm down. Claire. Claire it's okay. It's Jaycee. Claire, it's Jaycee." I laid back. Breathing heavily.

"Claire, it's Shane." Shane came up holding his arm. Did I do that? He must of been the one that grabbed me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. You fainted." He was looking at me. "What's the last thing you remember?"

I looked around. I was lying down on a bed. There was a television in the wall across from me, two chairs was on either side of the bed. There was two closed doors. There was a nurse station. Some machines. One had tubes coming out of it and into my arm. I'm in a hospital.

"The last thing was that I was at the clothing store and all I could hear was these groups of girls and how they wanted Shane. And once we hugged, I was in this room, cage actually. Chained to a wall, the girls beating me. And someone they called master stopped them and said that he was going to make me his wife or child. He couldn't decide. The girls worked for him. The girls work for a vampire!" I was breathing heavier. I tried to get up but two pair of arms held me down.

"Wow there. You're not going anywhere. How do you know he was a vamp?"

"He-he bit me."


	18. Chapter 18: The Attack Of The Slayers

Chapter 18: The Attack Of The Slayers...Maybe

"Okay, tell us everything that happened."

"I did!" I'm getting very fidgety. I can't stay one place. I have been in the living room at the house. I have been moving from the couch to the chair to the window. I've even paced the room. I can't just not stop moving. Every time I do, my stomach complains, my throat starts to burn, and I start to get dizzy. "I was in a room with a cage at the end, the girls beating me up, and the vampire creeper. It's not a hard concept to grasp!"

"Ya, I know, baby girl, just" dad-who should I call him James?- sighed. "It's just that every detail is important. Anything on this guy could help us on finding this guy-hey. Just sit still for a moment."

This getting unbearable. The pain keeps growing. It went to my teeth. I fell to my knees, trying to keep the pain at bay. I felt two arms go around me and dad say my name, loud, very loud. I was hearing a heartbeat from three stories up and the blood pumping through the human veins. I stood up quickly. "Claire, don't. We're going to help you. You just have to stay calm."

I ran for the stairs before he had time to finish. A hand grabbed me. I didn't think. I couldn't. My hunger was growing to much. It took over my mind. I grabbed the person that the arm belonged to and pushed him. He went flying towards the other side of the room- through the glass door. The door broke into millions of pieces. Didn't Jaycee say that was bulletproof or some type of glass that wouldn't bust even if a thousands of the strongest vampires was pounding on it at the same time. How would I have thrown dad through that? I didn't have much time. I was up the first flight of stairs when I came to two figures coming down the other set. There was a vampire and a human. Human. Blood. I need that blood. So hungry. Need that blood. Get to the blood.

No! I will not.

Yes.

No!

I ran to the door on my right. A bathroom.

"Claire, baby. Let me in. Let's talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Shane, please just go. I can't do this. Not with you here. Go home. Wherever that is." You to, fucking fangs.

"Claire. Whatever it is we can talk about-"

"No!" Deep breaths Claire. "It's just that I'm losing control. I'm getting h-"

"Go downstairs. I got this." Footsteps walking down stairs. You can still get- no. You don't get to talk. "Claire, it's Jaycee. Open up. I got something for you."

I opened the door to a tired looking Jaycee. I've never seen a vampire so tired. Well, of course, you stupid! You never knew they existed! Can you be any more stupider? I shook my thoughts away. "What is it?"

He handed me a black bottle from his coat pocket. It had a sweet smell to it. I don't know how to explain it. It was really hard to resist. You drink it and it will kill a human. They have to get it from somewhere, right? "I don't want-" the blood rushing from the heart to throughout the body sounded again but stronger. There are more humans that entered the premises. "Oh, their-" I quickly hurried and grabbed the bottle and slammed the door shut, locking it. Are you sure this is what you want? Blood from a bottle, when you can have fresh blood? All you have to do is go downstairs and get to the humans be- I chugged down the bottle before my thoughts took me anywhere. I will not bite a human. I will not. I can not. It is wrong. God will not forgive me if I did.

Dear god, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I do not wish to be this. I never had. You know this. Is this in your plan for me? Or did things go wrong and you're in the process of fixing it? Or did you let this happen for a reason and I need to find out?

You really think God can help you now? You are part of the Devil's creation. You were created for one reason. Death. That's all. You were God's now you our ours. Ours? You will find out soon enough. But stay in the bathroom. Don't come out.

I felt like I needed to stay in the bathroom. I had to stay in the bathroom. There was a loud noise. The humans heart beats were now in the house. There were a lot of thumps and screams. Get out of that fucking bathroom and help your family. They need you. You know what those fucking bastards will do to your family. They are not your family though. Were they there when you went to school for the first time? No. Were they there when the little third grader pushed you down when you were in first grade? No. First hockey game? No. Watched you struggle to play the violin? No.

Sat through your whole concert even though they didn't want to watch the band? How about you first boyfriend and every other ones after that? Watched you get hurt because of them and tried to comfort you the best they could? Or how about the day you got the letters in from all the colleges that you applied to and got accepted in every single one of them? No to all these. They were never there and they can't start now.

No. They are my family. They gave birth to me and they love me very much. So fuck you. I don't know who you are, but I will find you and I will kill you. And maybe if you cooperate, I will make it very fast and as less painful as I can. I opened the door and ran downstairs. There were At least ten guys wearing thick- I mean really thick- masks. A couple of them turns towards me. One went for a punch as I ducked under is arm and pushed him away. He hit the television hanging in the wall bring it through the wall with him. The other grabbed me from behind me and put a type of metal around me. He completely wrapped it around me. It was like a thick strand of metal with pointy things on it. It was like barbed wire but the points were different. They were symbols. I saw them before but I didn't have enough time to process what it meant because I was forced to my knees. I looked at my family. They had the same type of metal around them- but it was different for them. My parents, was the worse. Wherever the metal touch, it burnt their skin. They had to remain completely still or the metal would find more skin to dig into, as it didn't let go of the other skin it had. Once it had touch skin, it wouldn't let go so it tore the skin completely off. I could imagine it was hard to stay still considering that when it touch the metal the skin will burn, not away but towards and around the metal. It's like the metal was trying to burrow under the skin but it had to have skin contact and movement.

The metal around Jaycee didn't look as much bad as mom and dad, but it still hurt him. Where the metal touch, the skin turned red. It was like if you put the stove in high for an hour and then stuck your hand on it. What was this metal that hurt them? Why wasn't it doing anything to me? It didn't do any harm to me, besides sticking me with the sharp symbols. Were they different? Why would the burglars want to hurt them but not me?

"Why isn't the scaldred not hurting the girl and not completely on the teenage boy? What the hell is going on here? Boss said it was an easy job. But they are not. They put into a fight that any other vampire hasn't!" One of the ski mask guy said. He was shorter then the other guy, that's obviously in charge. So it was suppose to do the same. Why isn't it?

"What's up with the mask? Are you not going to kill us?" I spoke up.

"Oh, we are, but we are not stupid."

"Care to enlighten us? How how would you be stupid to not cover your faces when you put this stuff around us?" I motioned to the wire.

"That doesn't seem to be working on you. I want two guns pointed at each on of them." He motioned to the others. " And to answer your question, we don't want you blood thirsty monsters to share our faces with your friends. We don't need them on our trail if we are on theirs, said to much."

"Looks like your plan failed." I simply said. Looking straight into the mask.

"What do you mean, my dear?"

I laughed. Actually laughed. But there was nothing funny about this. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. "My parents and maybe even my brother cannot see your face, but I can." I dropped the smile that was playing on my face.

"You think I'm going to go for your bluff? Huh?" He grabbed my hair and pulled my hair back, hard.

"Well, then, I'm glad I'm not bluffing."

"I know you can't see through these."

"So I can't see through them, but I can see that everyone of you have a tattoo of a red drop of blood on the right side of your guys faces, that half of you have blue eyes and within that half has blonde while one has Brown and the other black. And the other half has brown eyes with a mixture of one red head, two brown and two blondes, but yea I can't see through them. It must be part of my imagination." I have already sent the images to all three of my family members of the family.

He let go of me then, shakily. "H-how?" He gulped. His heart beat is getting louder by the minute. "How is that possible? These are made for you to not see through."

"And how are you sure they work?"

"Nice try," okay if you don't want to give me the answer, I'll make you. I reached my mind out to all the slayers that have broken into my home and has hurt my family. I have taken their knowledge of everything they knew, saving the guy in front of me for last. Before I took his, I forced him to tell the truth. "We have a vampire on the inside. He doesn't want vampires to exist, so in trade, he let us experiment and gives us information on vampires."

"Who?" I demanded.

"I don't have that much clearance." He had hardly enough time to finish that sentence before I took all of his knowledge. It's a shame that they all had to die.

I broke the wire around me. And went to the others and broke the wires on them off.

When they were free, I checked their bodies. They were already healing. I checked mine and when I did I notice something I never did before. There, on my side in front was a tattoo. It was circular. The was of a brain with a locked through the middle. The lock was locked, the wire has ran through it, cutting it in half. The skin started to form, but it didn't grow the tattoo back.

"What is that?" I asked aloud.

My parents hesitant to answer but did in the end. "That, my dear, is a rune. That one specifically was to lock away a part of the brain away, were no one could reach them."

 ** _*******Author's Note:So I finally got this chapter done. I'm so excited. Over 2000 words in less than flirty eight hours. A new record for me! If you haven't noticed, I get distracted easily. But here it is. Working on the next one tomorrow. It's one thirty and I like sleep. But good night everyone *******_**


	19. Chapter 19: Family Is Not Blood

Chapter 19: Family Is Not Blood

Just do it already, before you decide against. What if they refuse me since I know now? Why wait to know? You need to know.

Before I could change my mind. I walked into the police station and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I like to see my parents-uh I mean the-"

"Ah, Miss Danger. Nice to see you here. Well not here, but nice to see you." Officer Jones, the officer that brought me to the station at first. "Is there anything we can do to help? Any wrong?"

"No, I just came by to talk to them."

"I don't-"

"Let's cut out the bullshit, alright? I have to. I need answers."

"Alright. Follow me."

We walk to the back. After a few hallways, we stopped walking. "There right in this door. Do you want me to be on the other side of the glass?"

"No. I got it. I'll holler if I need help."

"Alright." He walked away. I stood outside of the door. Should I knock or walk in. In the end I knocked. I was raised with manners, even if I was pissed.

"We didn-" someone started to yell something but saw me and stopped. "Baby girl, what are you doing."

Tim, the father that raised me, took a step towards me while I took two back. "I didn't come here to make up. I want answers. And you will answer or you will never see the daylight again." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Lets sit down, baby g-"

I held up my hand, "you as well don't get to call me by any pet names either. This is a professional conversation. You are no longer my family. You may have raised me but you lied to me. You said that I-" Melinda stopped me.

"We know what we told you. But it was for you. You may not understand or believe us but what we did was for you. I feel in love with you and your brother, Jaycee."

"How? How could you kidnap me and say it was for my own good!"

"Because if I hadn't done what I have, the three of us would have been dead. A week before that night, a man came up to me and told me to take the two of you and bring you guys to him. He said he wasn't aloud to enter the premise but I was since I was babysitting. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help my self. My body was betraying me. I got to the house and when I saw that they weren't there, my body was done and wanted sleep. A week later, I just put you guys to sleep. I was at the sink when I saw a man out side staring at me. It wasn't just a man. It was the same same man from before. Suddenly I had the impulse to go upstairs and grab you. My mind went blank. I couldn't think. I couldn't stop my body. All I know that I was going to yours and Jaycees room. I picked you up and bundled you up. I took you outside, through the back and brought you to the man. He took you for a second. He touched you forehead. The was a light glow, a white glow I don't know. He handed you back and told me to take you and keep walking, protecting you at all cost. So I just walked. Never looked back. I couldn't. There was something that wouldn't let me. That's guys voice was so... God, I don't know."

"No. You don't get to use his name. He didn't make you do this. This was your going. God had nothing to do with this." I got up and walked out. What made me think I could do this?

"Wait! What about your sisters?"

"They are in a foster home, until they get adopted." I walked out. I got in Jaycee's car. I drive the fort-five minute drive to the foster home for the girls. I pulled up in o the building. It was a two story, blue, lots of windows. The sign sitting there with it red painting in a yellow background 'Sunshine's Girls'. That sign make me sick.

I walked in the house and I was immediately greeted by a really thin lady that had gray hair, tightly pulled back into a bun. She wore a suit. Why would you wear a suit if you work in a orphanage.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes. I'll like to look at a couple of girls."

"You look a little young to adopt." She seems not to be here to adopt. I must kick her out then.

"Ah, yes. I am. But my husband and I have been married for quite awhile and recently found out I can't have kids. We want a child so bad."

"Oh! I'm sorry. "

"It's fine. We just want kids running around the house."

"Now you said a couple of kids? Is that correct?"

"Yea, we were thinking about it. "

"Maybe it would be best if you started with one? For the best interest for the kids." And me. If one kid is gone then that be easy to take care of but if two are gone then the others would have to work harder.

"Can I look? We may just decide on one. We will decide."

"Yes! Where your husband?"

"He's at work. He works during your open hours. He sent me ahead."

"Maybe we should wait until there is a time for bother you. You must wait so both of you can chose."

"No. We both trust the others decision."

"Alright. Kids. Everyone in the living room. We have a nice lady that wants to meet you guys!" Her voice was filled with music. I have my doubts though. Her thoughts sounds different from her what she is actually saying.

The kids were coming in. I saw Katie and Merida. Their faces lifted but before they got where people noticed them, I sent them a thought to say that they don't know me. "How is everyone?"

"Good." They all replied in unison.

I turned towards the tensed woman next to me. "May I have a moment with them?"

"Yea. Sure." She walked out after glaring at the girls, not knowing I saw it.

When we alone, I asked the kids a whole bunch of questions. I walked out of the room in time the lady. I said "I'll take Merida and Katie."

"Okay."she dug out some papers from her desk. "Fill these out please." It took me ten minutes to fill the out. She took them and signed them and had me sign. She made copies and handed me one.

I waited with the children while Katie and Merida got ready. Ten minutes later we were in the car and driving home. I made sure to lift off the 'oh you don't know me' thing. They were pleased to see me.

We drove pass the old house. "Claire, you passed the house."

"No, I didn't. Mom and dad aren't coming home. I've been adopted-illegally. I'm with my birth family, and where you'll be staying."

"But what if we don't like it there or they don't like us?"

"You'll love it there, trust me. And they'll like you"

I pulled into the drive way to the three story house when I heard a lot of awes. "You live here? Are they like loaded?"

"Sort of. But if you think this is impressive, you should see the inside."

"Then what are we waiting for! Race you inside. " we were all running inside. When we were inside, Katie ran into mom and dad. "Oops, sorry! We just got really excited."

"It's fine. But what are you doing here?"

"Claire is our sister and she said we were staying with her since mom and dad weren't coming home. But your house is amazing."

"Oh, is that right? Claire can I see you in the kitchen?" Dad said. Mom stayed with the girls.

We went to the kitchen he turned on me so fast I didn't see it. "What the hell, Claire."

I was in deep shit.

 _ *********Author's Note: Hey sorry about the cliff hanger. I just want to be done typing and I want to update.*********_


	20. Chapter 20: Clair

Chapter 20: Clair's Past

"What the hell, Claire?"

"What was I suppose to do? Leave them there?"

"It's better than having them here. We are vampires, they are humans. That's not a good mix living together. Plus with the people coming."

"I know but it's just until I can find a home for them. The orphanage wasn't for them. I still have a few of their families number. I'm sure their grandparents will take them in. They always offered." I was hesitant. Should I tell him about officer Jones? My face was kind of obvious I guess, because dad said something.

"What is it Claire? Somethings on your mind. And before you say nothing, I will know, if it's from you telling me or From me prying into your head."

"Well, that officer- officer dole?- said that officer Jones held them as hostages."

"Officer Jones?"

"Yea. He said officer Jones called in sick when they picked them up."

"Damn, he is one- don't worry about it, okay?" Your mother and I take care of it. They are coming in. Don't say anything.

The kitchen door opened. "Claire! This house is so big. How did you manage to let them have you stay here? And why not us?"Is there a problem with us?"

"No! Of course not! Do you remember that one friend of mine- Jaycee?"

"No. Is he one of your ex boyfriends?"

"Who's who ex boyfriend?"

"Jaycee and Claire."

"What!"

"Who's this? Or maybe if you guys didn't-"

"Let's just making up scenarios, okay? This is Shane. Jaycee's best friend."

"Do anyone care to explain the situation and how my best friend and his sister, as well as my girlfriend, got together?"

"What is he talking about?"

"You see here, when Shane was little he thought it would be fun to play in the middle of the road. And he got ran over and hit his head. He survived but with only so much space to get what's happening and know how to shut the hell up so he got delusions. I wouldn't be dating anyone without telling you guys first okay?"

"I know. But are we safe here? He won't come after us?"

"Who?"

"That man that took Claire?"

"It's nothing."

"Shane will you take everyone up to the game room, please?"

"Yes, sir."

When everyone left the room, dad turned towards me. After a few uncomfortable seconds he finally spoke. "What were they speaking about? Someone took you?"

"Yes. When I was around sixteen, I decided to go out with some friends for a bit. We went to a the nearest restaurant, Demon's Precious. We have been going there since we were little. Well, this one time a guy came up to me. We talked, mostly because if I walked away he would have started shooting. I saw the gun in his pants. Unless, he had a really big-"

"Move it along."

"Oh, right. Anyways, my friends noticed that I was uncomfortable and called the cops. The cops escorted him out. After we left, my friends went home. I was walking the last block on my own when a van pulled up. They grabbed me. I was taken to this warehouse."

"Did they do anything to you? Rape? Torture?" I turned around to face Shane. I was crying at this point.

"Rape, no. But they did terrible things. Very terrible. I don't want to talk about. It brings the pain back to even think about it."

"Then don't, baby. Just tell us where we can find these people." He has grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his shoulders and put my head in his inviting neck.

"That won't be possible."

"Why not, baby?" Dad has left. Probably going to see mom.

"Because that's when I found out of what I was. After a month if that, I've lost so much blood that my vampire side kicked in. I killed every single one of them. Including their clients. They were selling girls for sex. They tried me so many times but once they saw how much of a struggle I was, they gave up. That's when I met you and Caleb, out in the woods. And why I didn't tell you who I was, or where I came from. I was still hungry. It's the first time I fed. I wanted to taste you. I still do. You smell so good, but I won't. But you are very tempting." I pulled back and gave him a teasing smile and kissed him.


End file.
